


Limited Edition

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'cause it's limited edition, Dora watch, F/M, he lied to Harley, he stole that shit, it didn't break, limited edition, why does Tony have it, y'know why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful with that! It's limited edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Edition

"Tony?" You asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah babe?" He asked, not turning from his work.  
  
"Why do you have a Dora the Explorer watch?"  
  
"What?" He asked, brows furrowed as he turned around in his chair. His eyes went wide at the pink watch in your hand and he rolled over to you, taking the watch from your gentle fingers, "Careful! It's limited edition."  
  
You blinked at him, "... What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Limited edition. As in, only  _some_  people get it. And I got it."  
  
"But... Why?"  
  
"Reasons shall not be specified at this time or ever."  
  
"Okay... Well, your daughter wants it."  
  
"Nope. Mine."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
You turned around and picked up your daughter, who was sitting on the couch and playing with DUM-E. She looked at you with a toothy smile.  
  
"Dowa?"  
  
You looked over at her father one more time before looking back, "Sorry baby. It's limited edition."  
  
xXx  
  
Tony watched with a soft smile as your little girl opened her birthday presents. Her brown eyes were sparkling and the excitement was radiating off of her, which only made Tony more excited for his final gift. He pushed the small, pink box littered with butterflies towards her.  
  
"Last one, Roxxi!"  
  
She grinned at her father and as careful as a four year old could, tore the top off of the box. She gasped and looked at her father with big, wide eyes and an irreplaceable grin.  
  
"I thought it was lim' 'dition!"  
  
Tony smiled and brought her into his arms, carefully taking the watch out of the box and putting it on her wrist, "Oh yeah? Well, only a limited edition watch is suitable for my one of a kind girl."

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?
> 
> A product of about seven minutes and bacon.
> 
> Let's just pretend it wasn't broken in Iron Man 3 and that Tony told Harley it was but kept it 'cause he's a little shit like that.
> 
> Also who said only Peter gets fluff?


End file.
